Jealous Boo
by yiyeyo
Summary: Seungkwan jeles saat melihat foto pacarnya sama member lain. Verkwan. Geje story.


Seluruh member Seventeen dibuat cengang oleh tingkah laku diva mereka, Boo Seungkwan. Baru aja pulang dari fansign Seungkwan udah ngamuk-ngamuk aja ke semua member. Bahkan si leader sekalipun kena amukan Seungkwan.

"Cari aja sendiri. Ga punya mata?"

Seungcheol terkenyut mendengar jawaban Seungkwan saat dia hanya ingin bertanya letak kacamatanya. Padahal cuma nanya loh, ngga sampe suruh ngikut nyari.

"Ee.. dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Sini lo.. gue bakar boneka beruang lo baru tahu rasa lo!" jeritnya disaat Seungkwan dengan berani membanting buku yang dibacanya kehadapan Seungcheol. Mulai dari Jeonghan sampai maknae pun kena dampratnya. Bahkan Minghao pun juga kena padahal dia hanya ingin tahu keadaan dia.

"Kamu kenapa Boo?"

"Diem lo!" dan detik itu juga Minghao kicep ga berani lanjut ngomong.

Dan seterusnya seperti itu sampai saat makan malam tiba esok harinya. Awalnya semua member berasumsi Seungkwan gabakal marah lagi akan tetapi semua sirna melihat dia makan dengan khidmat. Karena biasanya Seungkwan itu kalo makan rame banget. Masih suka ngobrol. Sampai nyanyipun dia lakuin padahal makanan di mulutnya belum habis. Alhasil member yang duduk didepannya kena imbas muncratan makanan Seungkwan.

"Tumben makannya ga dihabisin. Biasanya juga sering nambah ampe 3 porsi" Celetuk Seokmin ditengah-tengah berlangsungnya makan malam.

"Kenapa? Ga suka?"

"Ih. Judes amat. Ntar cantiknya ilang loh"

"Eh bangke! Gue lempar ini mampus lo ya" Seokmin kicep disaat Seungkwan mengacungkan pisau kearahnya. Dan kicepnya Seokmin merambat ke semua member melihat aksi Seungkwan melempar pisau kearah dinding dan nancep disana, nggebrak meja, dan berakhir membanting pintu kamar. Mingyu yang awalnya tepuk tangan pun akhirnya ikut kicep setelah dipelolotin Wonwoo. Seungkwan ngamuk itu bahaya.

"Non, pacar lo kenapa sih?" Tanya Soonyoung

"Gatau hyung! Gue aja dicuekin mele ama dia" sang leader performance itu manggut-manggut sambil nyeruput es tehnya setelah mendengar jawaban si Vernon.

"Ya ajak bicara dong Non" sahut Jeonghan.

"Udah Hyung tapi gue malah dibentak-bentak ama dia" Vernon lesu. Dia tau kalo saat Seungkwan marah pasti dia bakal langsung nyuekin Vernon. Trus ngomongya suka kasar. Untung aja ga sampe minta cerai.

.

.

"Boo, kamu kenapa? Cerita dong sama aku"

Vernon sama Seungkwan kaya gini pacarannya. Gaya-gayaan ngomongnya pake aku-kamu. Padahal dulunya suka kasar kalo ngomong. Jorok pula.

"Boo" Vernon memanggil dengan nada selembut mungkin. Tadi di dapur dia sempet latihan dulu, latihannya dipandu sama Joshua yang notabene suaranya lembut banget.

Seungkwan sih sebenernya denger, tapi pura-pura tidur sambil ngeretin pelukannya pada Boneka Beruangnya. Dalem ati sih Seungkwan udah misuh-misuh aja. Iya, sebenernya Seungkwan marahnya sama pacarnya sendiri. Gara-gara.. ah sudahlah. Kalo inget-inget bawaannya pengen nyambet Vernon pake golok.

"Aku ada salah? Ngomong dong, jangan diam terus. Gabaik"

Seungkwan masih tetep konsisten sama posisinya sekarang. Ya meskipun kalo jujur ya.. jujur badannya udah pegel kalo kek gini terus. Tapi demi membuat sang pacar jera dia rela kok nahan pegel untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Boo, Please!"

Yah..

Si Vernon tau aja kelemahan Seungkwan. Kalo udah gini mana tahan Seungkwan buat nyuekin Vernon lagi. Seungkwan tuh paling lemah sama orang yang ngomong pake nada-nada cinta. Eh salah! Maksudnya pake nadanya orang yang merasa bersalah minta dimaafin.

"Apa?!"

Wuih.. Vernon langsung nelen ludah susah. Serem banget Seungkwan kalo dah nyolot.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kamu Tanya kenapa? Dasar ga peka!" Vernon terkejut bukan main disaat wajahnya udah dicium bantal. Dan itu berkali-kali. Buset dah, emang dia akuin kalo tenaga pacanya ini besar sekali.

"Tapi bener Boo, aku gatau" Vernon jawabnya susah payah. Tangannya sibuk ngindarin pukulan bantal Seungkwan.

"Enak banget kamu ngomong gatau. Terus apa-apaan foto kamu sama Minghao waktu Going Seventeen Preparation hah? Apa-apaan wajah kamu itu hah? Mau jadi kardus kamu ya? Mau kaya Seungcheol Hyung? Mau dipotong adeknya?"

Vernon diam. Ya ampun.. ternyata pacarnya cemburu. Aduduh.. imut banget sih Seungkwan bisa cemburu. Ihirrr.. tapi serem juga kalo adeknya jadi korban.

"Yaampun Boo. Kamu kalo cemburu bilang aja kali. Jangan diemin aku"

"Dasar kamu aja ga peka!" Seungkwan melengos. Kembali ke posisi awalnya. Tidur nyamping sambil peluk boneka munggungin Vernon. Melihatnya, Vernon jadi ikutan rebahan disamping Seungkwan. Tangannya meluk Seungkwan sambil ngelus-elusin kepalanya.

"Aduh Boo.. kamu tau kan kalo cintaku cuma buat kamu? Percayalah Boo, hayati takkan bermain dibelakangmu. Takkan berpaling dari wajahmu"

"Idih jijik"

Seungkwan melepas tangan Vernon yang bertengger/? di pinggangnya, dilanjutkan dengan mendorong-dorong tubuh Vernon agar menjauh. Seungkwan tuh ga kaya uke-uke lain yang kalo dorong itu pake dorongan manja. Dia dorongnya betulan, pake tenaga, tak berperikemanusiaan.

Si Vernon juga ga pantang menyerah. Dia kembali meluk Seungkwan dan membalik tubuhnya agar bisa hadepan sama dia. Terus dia megang kedua pipi Seungkwan dan dikecup bibir tipisnya.

"Boo.. I'm yours and You're mine masih jadi kamusku. Jangan marah lagi ya?"

Vernon ngecup Seungkwan sekali lagi.

"Sayang kamu"

tutur Vernon sebelum dia nyium bibir Seungkwan. Agak lama. Seungkwan jadi malu-malu kambing digituin. Sambil nutupin wajahnya dia bales "Juga"

Dan berakhir dengan berpelukan sampe mereka ketiduran.

Terinspirasi dari foto bang beonon sama bang delapan yang anjir banget bikin ambigu :v

Kutau ini geje. Maapkeun kaka ^^v

Review boleh?


End file.
